<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner is served by vitya_rabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030783">Dinner is served</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit'>vitya_rabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viktuuri - 500 words or less short stories! [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Humor, Husbands, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, VictUuri, viktuuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, spicy moment in the Katsuki-Nikiforov household...</p><p>Yuuri is trying to decide what to make them for dinner, Viktor has other ideas of what he would like in his mouth...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viktuuri - 500 words or less short stories! [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner is served</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>welcome to the next part of the series!</p><p>Thanks to NamedAfterIrony for the shiney and to InLoveWithYOI for beta'ing- love you both!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri drummed his fingers on the kitchen counter as he looked in the cupboards at all the many varied ingredients stored there.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They had had Katusdon only the other night… What could he make instead?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he turned to the fridge and peered in. Yes, Viktor was very enthusiastic when it came to shopping, but left to his own devices, they usually ended up with nine different types of cereal and nothing to make meals with.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What on earth could he make?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A kiss to the back of his neck made him jump, his faint squeak pulling a deep chuckle from his beloved husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chef</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what is it to be tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri hummed as he leaned back against the toned chest he loved so much. “Well, as we are both supposed to be on our diet plans, it’s either steamed chicken with baked potato and salad or fish. Do you have a preference?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor pressed more kisses to the back of his lover’s neck and down round under his ear where he knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> where Yuuri’s sensitive spot was. Smirking against the dampening skin as the other man let out a small whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My preference?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With no effort at all he turned the shorter man, lifted him and plonked him on the marble kitchen counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you naked from the waist down with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious </span>
  </em>
  <span>cock down the back of my throat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri blustered and spluttered. Still not </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> used to his husband’s forwardness even after three years of wedded bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not hearing a ‘no’, Viktor swiftly removed Yuuri’s soft trousers and grinned at the interest his beloved’s length was taking in the whole situation. Hooking a knee over each arm, the older man hunkered down and began kissing up the inside of each creamy thigh, stopping just before he reached his intended target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From over his head, there was a breathy groan and slender fingers knotted in his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well that was a cue to continue if he ever heard one!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Licking his lips, he kissed over the already damp, blushed head, opened his mouth and swallowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri gasped, bit his lip and almost tore chunks of hair from the other skater’s head as he was engulfed in the heat of Viktor’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Moaning loudly, Viktor bobbed his head, stopping occasionally to let his tongue play with the thick vein on the underside of the member he adored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hips began bucking of their own accord, thighs already trembling with the onset of a speedy climax. Fingers tightening in silver hair and tugging firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor smirked around the girth in his mouth and swallowed hard, very proud of the moan of pleasure from above followed swiftly by Yuuri’s release flowing down his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sucking him dry, he placed a soft kiss to the purple tip and stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm… Thank you for my dinner. Where would you like yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri looked at him with lust blown chocolate brown eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bedroom, </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOW…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>